The present invention relates to communication systems. More specifically, the invention provides a system that provides network-based interaction between two systems.
Various types of communication systems allow two systems or two individuals to communicate with one another. Communication systems are available that allow two individuals to communicate with one another across a network, such as a data network or a telephone switching network. Communicating across a telephone switching network using a conventional telephone allows two individuals to exchange audible information, but does not provide a mechanism for exchanging visual information.
Video conferencing systems allow two individuals to communicate with one another using specific video conferencing hardware and software. This video conferencing hardware and software may be expensive, particularly for an individual user or an infrequent user of the system. Certain video conferencing systems require similar hardware and software at each end of the communication link. In these systems, if two individuals do not share compatible video conferencing hardware and software, they cannot conduct a video conference. Thus, although video conferencing systems allow two individuals to exchange visual and audible data across a common communication link, existing systems can be expensive and require specialized hardware and software.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system that allows two individuals to exchange both visual data and audible data without requiring specialized hardware or software.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a mechanism that allows two systems to exchange both audible data and visual data. The invention allows the exchange of audible and visual data without requiring specialized hardware or software. Embodiments of the invention automatically communicate changes in visual data from one system to another.
An embodiment of the invention receives a request to establish a connection between a first system and a second system. A first connection is established between the first system and the second system, in which the first connection is capable of communicating visual data between the first system and the second system. A second connection is then established between the first system and the second system. The second connection is capable of communicating audible data between the first system and the second system. The first system and the second system are able to communicate with one another using both the first connection and the second connection.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the first connection includes a network communication link capable of communicating data between the first system and the second system.
In another embodiment, the second connection includes a telephone communication link capable of communicating telephony signals between the first system and the second system.
Embodiments of the invention allow a user of the first system to communicate with a user of the second system by utilizing both the first connection and the second connection simultaneously.